creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odzyskać Ciebie
thumb|228px|S...E Mieszkam na obrzeżach miasta, oczywiście nie sama, nie jestem pełnoletnia. Oprócz mnie, w domu są jeszcze moi rodzice, brat Jason, no i pies Mika. Dzisiaj jak w każdy piątkowy wieczór, siedzieliśmy w salonie i oglądaliśmy jakiś stary horror, pewnie za czasów wynalezienia obróbki komputerowej, czyli w erze dinozaurów. Film był naprawdę beznadziejny, ale tata, jako pasjonat historii kina, niezwykle nalegał na obejrzenie właśnie tego filmu. Było całkiem przyjemnie, właściwie mogłam się pośmiać. W kuchni zapiszczała mikrofalówka, popcorn gotowy. - Nie wstawaj, ja pójdę - powiedziałam do mamy. - I przy okazji zjesz połowę, co? - zażartował sobie Jason. - Może - wymamrotałam jak najciszej i jednym susem znalazłam się w kuchni. Wyłączyłam mikrofale, wyjęłam popcorn, po czym przeszukałam wszystkie szafki (zapewne budząc przy tym pół ulicy), by znaleźć miskę. Wyciągnęłam miskę z dolnej szafki, przy okazji uderzając głowa o kant stołu. Masując obolałą głowę, wsypuje popcorn do naczynia. Wracając do salonu upycham sobie buzię, jedzeniem. Mmm... jestem w niebie. Ok, jak dotąd było całkiem zwyczajnie, no nie? Teraz zaczyna się ta druga część. Salon jest pusty, a telewizor wyłączony, stawiam popcorn na stole, gasną światła. - Super, świetny pomysł, Jason! Pewnie teraz wyskoczysz w przebraniu jakiegoś potwora, co? No dawaj i tak mnie nie wystraszysz! A jak nie wyjdziesz sama zjem ten popcorn! Słyszysz! - Upycham się popcornem i siadam na kanapie. Takie kawały już znam, właściwie to jestem przyzwyczajona. Tata? Jasne, tez się przyłączy, ale że wciągnęli mamę? Myślałam, że ona trzyma ze mną. No nic, nie chcą wyjść? Trudno, ich sprawa, jak się im znudzi zabawa w chowanego, niech się nie łudzą, popcornu nie dostaną. No dobra, to już robi się trochę dziwne, sporo czasu ich nie ma, zupełnie jakby dom był pusty, nawet psa gdzieś wywiało. Coś przykuwa moja uwagę, patrzę na ulicę, latarnie migają, po czym całkowicie gasną, dobra to już trochę straszne. Ciemno, bardzo ciemno. Dzwonię do rodziców, nie odbierają, brat też. Potykam się o meble, idąc po świecę (latarki nie działają, czy w tym domu nie ma baterii?!). Kiedy po raz kolejny przewracam się o mebel, postanawiam kontynuować podróż na czworaka. Kładę rękę na podłożu, ale nie dotykam zimnej, gładkiej posadzki, tylko jakby skórę. To stopa, w dodatku ma szpony! Odskakuję z piskiem, przy okazji oczywiście przewracam wazon. Uspakajam się i szukam po omacku właściciela szponiastej stopy (tak, wiem jak to brzmi). Nikogo nie ma, pokój jest pusty. Nasłuchuję. Nic. Doczołguję się do kuchni po świecę i przy okazji bandażuję ręce, skaleczone przez potłuczony wazon, idiotka. Na szczęście rany są tylko powierzchowne. zapalam świeczkę, biorę pudełko zapałek, idę szukać rodziców. Nie wierzę, dom jest cały pusty, calusieńki, chociaż przynajmniej nie znalazłam niczego co miało szpony. I nie, to nie moja wyobraźnia, bo raczej zmysł dotyku mam całkiem sprawny. Wracam do salonu, o mało nie upadam, na podłodze, w miejscu rozbitego wazonu, zaczyna się dróżka z jego odłamków, prowadzi do okna, a może od okna do mnie? Nie chcę wiedzieć. Plecami dotykam ściany, natychmiast odskakuje, odwracam się. Co do... Kawałki tapety zostały zerwane, stwarzając na ścianie niekształtny napis: "WRÓCIŁEM". Wybiegam na korytarz, zamykając za sobą drzwi. O co tu chodzi? Jestem w miarę inteligentna, ale naoglądałam się za dużo horrorów, dlatego nigdy nie wykluczałam istnienia zjawisk paranormalnych. Usłyszałam zgrzyt, odruchowo spojrzałam w okno. Były na nim umieszczone kolejne znaki: "CZY MNIE PAMIĘTASZ? Rzuciłam się do schodów. Zaczęłam myśleć gorączkowo. Nie ma żywej duszy w domu, znając życie, nie tylko w moim. Nie ma zasięgu, ani prądu na całej ulicy. Ucieczka to nie najlepszy pomysł. Co robić, co ro... W tym momencie dobiegam na górę i co widzę? Rysunki, jasne nic w tym dziwnego, ale to rysunki z czasów mojego dzieciństwa. Pokrywają wszystkie ściany, a także kłębią się na podłodze, ja... nie pamiętam tych rysunków. Nie pamiętam żebym je rysowała, ale wiem, że są moje. Na podłodze widnieje napis: "CZEŚĆ". Mam tego dość. - Kim jesteś?! - Wrzeszczę na całe gardło, nie jestem nawet przestraszona, tylko zła. Z łazienki dobiega hałas, biegnę tam, na lustrze napisane farbą: "PRZYJACIELEM" - Gdzie jesteś?! - Skrzypienie podłogi w... moim pokoju. Idę, na całej ścianie: "ZA TOBĄ". '' Spływa ze mnie cała odwaga. Obraz przed oczami miga, i znów jestem w swoim pokoju, ale tym z mojego dzieciństwa. Wiecie, zabawki, rysunki i pełno kolorów, lecz one nie dodają mi otuchy. Na ścianie: "''NIE ODWRACAJ SIĘ" Oblewa mnie zimny pot, czuję chłód bijący ze strony moich pleców. Zmuszam się by nie stracić przytomności. Coś przykuwa moją uwagę, na ścianach są te same rysunki, które wisiały w korytarzu u góry, teraz przyjrzałam się im lepiej. Oczywiście nie były perfekcyjne jak większość, ale można było zobaczyć na nich dziewczynkę bawiącą się z jakąś istotą. Istota wywoływała niepokój, miała szpony, czarną jak smoła skórę, wielkie, ptasie skrzydła, oraz opończę w tym samy kolorze. A oprócz tego, długie białe włosy, co niektóre zaplecione w drobne warkoczyki, a na głowie spoczywało coś, co wyglądało na koronę z cierni. Oczy koloru szarości idealnie komponowały z uśmiechem. Uśmiech nie wyglądałby tak strasznie, gdyby nie cała reszta, właściwie, ten uśmiech był najbardziej z tego wszystkiego, ludzki. Wpatruję się w ilustracje, jak zaczarowana. Dziewczynka bawi się ze strasznym tworem. Przez chwilę zapominam o strachu, gdy nagle mój wzrok napotyka ostatni obrazek. Przedstawia czarną istotę z nożem i uśmiechniętą dziewczynkę stojącą przed nim. Mojego ramienia dotyka szponiasta dłoń, druga przykrywa mi usta. Upuszczam świecę na podłogę, tracę ostrość widzenia. Wszystko zalewa mrok, tracę przytomność... - Ała... W głowie mi łupie, nic nie pamiętam. Gdzie ja jestem? A co ważniejsze, kim jestem? Wstaję, rozglądam się. To wygląda jak ruina jakiejś posiadłości, sądząc po wystroju, pewnie wiktoriańskiej. Wyglądam przez okno, widać las we mgle, nic poza tym. Zauważam drzwi, wychodzę przez nie i schodzę po krętych schodach. Szukam wyjścia. Gdzie ja jestem? Przechodzę przez pokoje. Gdzie jestem? Znów schody. Gdzie? Siadam na podłodze jednej z sal, jestem sama. Całkowicie sama. Rozpłakuję się, szlocham histerycznie. Tyle pytań, a żadnej odpowiedzi. Leżę na zimnej posadzce nieruchomo, bez emocji, bez bólu jak posąg. Nagle pojawia się ręka, pomaga mi wstać. Spoglądam na jej właściciela. - Jesteś aniołem? - pytam. Uśmiecha się. I patrzy na mnie szarymi oczami bez źrenic. - Nie, przyjacielem. - otwiera ramiona, i przytula delikatnie - Tutaj będziesz bezpieczna. - Bezpieczna... - powtarzam jak w transie. - Zostaniesz na zawsze, na wieki. Wieki... Z przyjacielem którego nie pamiętasz... Otwieram szeroko zapłakane oczy, na rękach i nogach zaciskają mi się łańcuchy. - Tak, zostaniesz... - Siostrzyczko, szukałem cię. Z kim rozmawiałaś? - Zapytał chłopiec wchodząc do pokoju ośmioletniej siostry. - Z przyjacielem. - odpowiedziała rysując kredkami. - A co rysujesz? - Obrazek do bajki. - A opowiesz mi ją? - dziewczynka przytaknęła, nie odrywając oczu od kartki. - Była sobie księżniczka, miała przyjaciela rycerza. Kiedy rycerz znikał, to ona jego zapominała. Żeby go zapamiętać, rysowała ich wspólne zabawy. Niestety rodzina księżniczki, nie lubiła rycerza, dlatego, kiedy spała, zabrali jej rysunki i zniszczyli. Ale zanim to zrobili, księżniczka poprosiła rycerza, by kiedyś zabrał ją na zawsze z zamku i by był przy niej do końca świata. Rycerz zgodził się, od tej pory zawsze jej towarzyszył, mimo, że ona go nie pamiętała. Kiedy księżniczka była już dorosła, rycerz dotrzymał obietnicy i przybył po nią. A ponieważ jej zła rodzina stała na przeszkodzie, musiał się ich pozbyć. Kiedy księżniczka z nim odchodziła, zostawiła świecę, od której spłonął zamek. A razem z nim, jej rodzina, która wisiała radośnie w piwnicy, czekając na księżniczkę, ale ona nigdy nie wróciła. Od teraz mogli zawsze być przyjaciółmi, a jeśli na ich drodze pojawiał się ktoś zły, próbujący ukraść księżniczkę, rycerz z łatwością się go pozbywał. Razem żyli szczęśliwie z dala od życia i śmierci. - Dziewczynka pokazała bratu rysunek czarnego rycerz, przytulającego zapłakaną księżniczkę przykutą w łańcuchy. - Kto ci to opowiedział?! - zapytał przerażony brat. - Przyjaciel... KONIEC część 1, by Nieba Ganimedes Kategoria:Opowiadania